


哇嘎哩共！老娘才系師大夜市霸王花！「2♀5♀」

by SummerDreamForAILG



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerDreamForAILG/pseuds/SummerDreamForAILG





	哇嘎哩共！老娘才系師大夜市霸王花！「2♀5♀」

正文hhhh:[YEAH我超愛看女人吵架](http://daynnightforthem.lofter.com/post/1fc5e07a_12b660dd8)

 

 

 

 

 

 

「學姐，我都因為你感冒了——人家想要抱抱啦。」

 

 

阿那她們當然就抱抱了啊。

 

 

陳粒絨把粉紅色的花瓣一片片細心撥開，然後伸出舌頭向花心探去。

 

 

「學姐...花蕊發洪水了，怎麼關都關不上誒，是不是要拿手指堵住？」

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Back to 正文- 


End file.
